The Ravenclaws
by Four Leafed Clove
Summary: Roxanne thought she'd go to Gryffindor like all the rest... She never planned to be different.


"Oh, Eliza, what house do you think we'll be in?" Roxanne asked quizzically. Eliza shrugged.  
"I don't know, maybe Hufflepuff." Eliza replied swiftly as, "Abergone, Jenna!" was called up.

"Oh, don't downgrade yourself," Roxanne snorted, "You are pretty smart,"  
"I'm not _that _smart, you do know that, right?" Eliza shot back, "Not like you!"

"Like me?" Roxanne rolled her eyes, "You make it sound like I'm a genius!"  
"You are!" Eliza nodded, "At least, to me, you are,"  
"Brilliant!" Roxanne poked her tongue out at her friend.  
"Anyways," Eliza sighed, "Where are your cousins?"  
"They have to be here somewhere," Roxanne huffed.

"Douver, Yasmine!" Professor Longbottom called out.

"You'll be next," Roxanne grinned, elbowing her friend in the ribs.

"And I'll be joining Yasmine in Hufflepuff," Eliza grumbled glumly.  
"Finnigan, Eliza!" Professor Longbottom called out.

"Up you go," Roxanne grinned. Eliza flashed her friend a quick smile before edging through the crowd to the sorting hat. Her bottom had barely touched the stool when the hat started to converse with her.

"_Ah, you have a good mind, don't you?" _He whispered, _"And you want to prove yourself. You wouldn't be good in Slytherin, or Gryffindor. Hmm, what about Hufflepuff? No, no… Better be…._RAVENCLAW!" The Ravenclaw table burst into excited applause and the other houses clapped along politely. Eliza smiled at Roxanne and flew towards the Ravenclaw table at a top speed. Roxanne grinned and watched as the other students were sorted, but none of them caught her attention until "Potter, James!" was read out.

She watched as her brunette, almost black-haired, blue eyed cousin ran up to the sorting hat. It had barely touched his head when it shouted out, "GRYFFINDOR!" The Weasley-Potter-Lupin family burst into applause. James looked pleased with himself as he bounded down to greet his family.

Roxanne wasn't aware of the sorting until she heard, "Smith, Lara!" A shy girl she met on the train bounded up to the steps. She gritted her teeth as the hat called out her house, "RAVENCLAW!"

Then more and more people will called. Roxanne stopped focusing until she heard, "Weasley, Louis!" She saw her perfectly handsome cousin, Louis, run up to the hat and shove it on his head. A bunch of girls from the Gryffindor table swooned and whispers flew around. Roxanne could already tell what people were saying, "Look, look, another Weasley!" She wasn't at all surprised when Louis' house was called out.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat screamed. Louis ran towards the table and flung himself into his sister's arms.

"Weasley, Lucy!" Professor Longbottom called out. Lucy bounced towards the hat confidently, her brown hair held in place by a sparkly blue clip. She gave the Great Hall a satisfied smirk before letting the hat touch her head. It knitted it's eyebrows in confusion as it considered which house Lucy should be sorted in.

"Must be… GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled. The Great Hall burst into admiring applause. Roxanne blushed, realising that she was the last one.

"Weasley, Roxanne!" Professor Longbottom called out, giving her a polite smile. She felt her heart leap and twist as she walked up to the hat. She sat firmly on the stool and the hat curved around her head.

"_Hmm, another Weasley. All Gryffindors, this year and last, eh?" _The hat asked. Roxanne didn't answer, and merely looked around for her older brother, Fred. She locked eyes with him and he grinned at her. _"You could be any of them. Very ambitious, could be joining your cousin, Molly… Very loyal, I see… Brave, yes, completely… Hmm, very smart, too… Better be…_RAVENCLAW!" The crowd broke out into well-sustained applause and Roxanne couldn't stop beaming. She would be joining her older cousin, Dominique, and her new best friend, Eliza. She ran over to sit between Eliza and the other girl, Lara."  
"Great, we're together!" Eliza squealed, squirming in her seat with joy.

"For once, we're the young ones," Roxanne sighed. Eliza rolled her eyes.  
"I'd much rather be older," Eliza informed her casually. Roxanne smiled and stared out the window.

_I'd much rather be home. _


End file.
